Dora's video game tortures
by Agent BM
Summary: Dora has to go through some of the worst games i can find, and believe me she will die in every game, how well you'll just have to read. Name subject to change. If this does good i'll make more chapters, and i hope this does good because i wanna make her go through every bad game i can find that's old. All reviews accepted
1. Top Gun

**Dora's video game deaths**

**I don't own dora, if i did she'd be gone by now. Title subject to change. If this goes well i'll make more chapters. SO be honest with your reviews, thank you**

"Hello everyone, i'm agent BM, author of those dora must die stories and the running toon series, which i will continue one day just not today. Recently i stumbled upon some old video games, and most of them suck. I also learned that dora is alive, again, every time i kill her she won't stay dead. But i've made a new invention mostly for my enjoyment, i've made a device that'll send her into these games, and i'm gonna see how long before she dies in each game. Before we begin let me introduce our star, Dora Marquez who's sitting tied up with that helmet on her"

"LET ME GO, I DON'T LIKE YOU AND I LIKE EVERYONE" shouted Dora angrily

"I don't like you either, so are you ready to play some games dora, you like video games?"

"Actually yes i do, what kind of games?" asked Dora

"Today's games you'll be fighting for your life in are Top gun and a game i recently discovered but suck at, Darkwing Duck" i told Dora showing her 2 game cartridges for the nintendo NES

"What kind of games are those?" asked Dora

I placed the game top gun into an NES

"You'll find out"

I turned on the console and Dora passed out. She woke up inside the cockpit to a fighter jet

"Where am i?" asked Dora

"You're in top gun, a flight combat simulator game that sucks for one reason, you'll find out what that is in a bit. All you have to do is survive as long as you can. Oh and if you feel any pain to your body, that's real. So you're gonna die in every game is what i'm saying"

"Just kill me now" said Dora

"I made a button that'll bring you back to life every time we do this so get used to this, ready and ACTION!"

The jet took off at full speed and into the air

"How do i fly this thing?" asked Dora

"You'll figure it out, i'm just here to watch you fail from my tv"

Dora held onto the ships joystick and moved left right up and down and fired the guns. Enemy jets flew in and she steered the ship in all directions trying to stay alive. She fired all her missiles and hit about 5 out of 10 jets.

"I did it i got some" said Dora

'To landing sequence' said the screen in the plane

"Now for the fun part, watching you land, i'll get some chips to eat with this"

Dora's plane was heading for an aircraft carrier. On her screen were instructions on how to land correctly

"Let's see left, right, left left no up up now down down" said Dora who was having problems trying to land

I came back to my couch with a bag of flaming cheetos and a can of cherry coke

"Ain't this funny folks, i'll bet you all a million dollars she won't land right"

The game went to a side screen as dora's plane went for the carrier. She went to far and crashed in the water. Her body became completely soaked and had a few burn marks from the crash. The helmet was lifted off her head and she woke up when i took the game out

"Wasn't that fun?"

"No it wasn't, i'm lucky to be alive" said Dora

"Oh did you wanna play another game Dora? How about Darkwing Duck for the NES?"

"No thanks i'm go-

I placed the helmet over her head and put the game in

"Just relax and have a little fun" I told her before she blacked out "She's not gonna last long i bet, and to make this funnier i'll be controlling her, let's play shall we?" i asked to the camera before grabbing a controller


	2. Darkwing Dora

**This story has mostly good reviews at the moment so i'm gonna continue this story. I present to you the next game, DARKWING DORA, que edited theme song for this game**

_Daring girl of mystery, champion of right. Swoops out of the shadows, darkwing owns the night. Somewhere some villians scheme, but his numbers up. 3,2,1, DARKWING DORA! When there's trouble you call DW, DARKWING DORA! _

_"Let's get Dangerous" said Dora not so sure about herself_

_Darkwing dora, Darkwing darkwing Dora!_

_Out of smoke and she appears, the master of surprise_

_Who's that cunning mind behind the shadowy disguise?_

_Nobody knows for sure but bad guys are out of luck, Here comes Darkwing Do-_

"Ok cut the song off, welcome back everyone, when we last left off I was about to send Dora into the game Darkwing Duck. Yeah the NES died on me and i had to fix it, it's finished and now we can begin, you remember Dora right? Dora say hi to the lovely viewers"

"Why am i wearing this ridiculous purple suit?" asked Dora who was tied to a chair with the game helmet on her

"You're being sent into the game, might as well look the part, now are you ready?"

"No, i just wanna go home, i don't like these games" said Dora

"Oh poor baby" i said sarcastically "And ACTION!"

I turned the helmet on and she was sent into the game. I grabbed a controller and plugged it into the game helmet

"This is gonna be fun, pay attention to the screen" I told the camera

The game started and 3 help bubbles appeared over 3 areas

"Let's start with this level, let's fight Quackerjack over the bridge shall we?"

The game started and Dora fell from the sky onto the bridge

"I am Darkwing Dora, and why did i just say that i'm Dora the Explorer" said Dora

I moved Dora through the bridge and ran her into an eggman villain

"Ow that hurt" said Dora

"Oh poor baby" i said sarcastically

Dora looked at me angily

"Fine i'll save you being hurt until the boss level" i said frustrated

I had Dora shoot the eggman with her gun

"I'm so sorry i don't like killing people" said Dora to the eggman

The eggman regenerated and shot dora which made part of her health dissapear

"Ouch" said Dora

I moved Dora toward some health and high up the bridge and towards some hooks

"Woah, that is really high" said Dora

"Watch this"

I made Dora jump off but not towards the hooks, i moved her away and she fell off the bridge

"I really hate you!" shouted Dora as she fell off the bridge towards the water

I laughed so hard at her death

"Ok i had my fun, i'm gonna stop the feed until i get her to the bad guys to save up time"

(5 minutes later, boss level)

"It's Playtime" shouted Quackerjack

"You're going down" said Dora "In spanish, that means-

Quackerjack pushed her off a floor of the bridge

"You can't catch me little girl" said Quackerjack

"Come back here" said Dora

Quackerjack grabbed her and pushed her off the bridge

"That good for you agent?" asked quackerjack

"Yeah that's good, next villain"

(Wolf duck)

Dora was wasting her gas gun's ammo on wolfduck who was nearly invincible when the moon was out

"You're pathetic" said Wolf Duck

Wolf Duck Jumped towards Dora and started ripping her body apart as the clouds covered the moon and he turned into a scrawny weakling

"I hate being weak" said Wolf Duck

"You did good Wolfy, you did good, now for the next villain, this one should be fun"

(Liquidator)

"Ok you water thing, your days of polluting the water are over" said Dora

"Come on poisoning the water is a great advertising gimmick. Would you rather drink my pure mountain magic, or a big fat monkey brain?" asked Liquidator holding 2 bottled waters, one with a monkey brain in it

"Well your mountain magic of course, but i'm still taking you in" said Dora

Dora charged at the liquidator and tried to punch him, but since he was completely made of water it had no effect. Liquidator tore open a pipe and water started rising to the ceiling

"Yuck, sewer water" said Dora

"Stuck underwater? Try Liquidator brand scuba gear, only for the completely low price of $5,000 dollars" said Liquidator holding scuba gear "We're here in the St. Canard sewers where we took a crime fighting girl and are about to submerge her in a ton of my polluted water"

"Help, please help me" said Dora who was at the top of the sewer tunnel

The water completely rose and Dora ran out of breath. Her lifeless body fell down to the bottom before liquidator sucked up all the water

"You call her a hero?" asked Liquidator

(Bushroot)

Dora was being completely tangled up by tree branches, bushroot stood beside her

"I know this is painful but it's for your own good" said Bushroot

"But i love trees, just like you" said Dora who was being tangled tighter

"Yeah but i'm still a bad guy so yeah" said Bushroot

(Megavolt)

Megavolt was trying to electrocute Dora but she was deflecting his bolts with her cape

"You'll never stop me megavolt, not while i have this protective cape" said Dora

The 2 heard something

"Did you hear something, sounded like a hissing sound" said Megavolt

Swiper jumped down into the game

"I need your help to stop swiper" said Dora to the camera

"Um who're you talking to?" asked Megavolt

"Swiper no swiping, swiper no swiping, swiper no swiping" said Dora

"Hahaha, that doesn't work here" said Swiper before snatching the cape away and throwing it out a window "You'll never find your cape now, hahahaha"

Megavolt shocked him, Swipers fur turned black and he collapsed, He then electrocuted Dora

"I love my job" said Megavolt

(Steelbeak)

Dora was fighting steelbeak, a chicken whose beak was made of steel

"Ok kiddy, play time's over" said Steelbeak

"Really so soon?" asked Dora

Steelbeak swung his gun at her but missed

"Hey watch it that could've hurt somebody" said Dora

"That was the point" Said Steelbeak angrily

"Oh yeah right" said Dora

Steelbeak swung his gun again and knocked Dora Unconscious

"You might wanna consider changing your role model Darkwing Dweeb, hahahahahaha. EGGMEN" shouted steelbeak

A pair of Eggman soldiers walked in

"Trash this body" said Steelbeak

(Negaduck)

Negaduck pulled a chainsaw out of thin air

"Oh i'm not even gonna try anymore, come and get me Ducky" said Dora

"Too easy" said Negaduck

Negaduck jumped towards Dora and ripped her body apart with his chainsaw

"They don't call me public enemy number 1 for no reason" said Negaduck

**That's it for this chapter, next games will be the back to the future games**


End file.
